Rainy Day
by kireiflora
Summary: It's a rainy day, and Victor and Yuuri are stuck inside their apartment watching the rainfall


"You know Yuka, one of us has to take Makkachin out." Victor commented as he took a sip of his tea.

"I know. And the other gets to towel him off." He grinned over his own tea that was fogging his glasses, then looked down at Makkachin who was just lying there probably asleep nearby. "I don't think there's any rush and the rain might let up though."

Victor looked back out the window at the rain that was falling in solid sheets, running down the glass. "Let up?" he laughed, "For some reason, I doubt it'll be that easy."

"Probably not." He agreed with a nod. "But I can live in denial a bit longer." He waved his hand at his glasses until they cleared up. "Makkachin never holds still for me to towel him and I don't mind getting wet."

Victor gasped, "Yurasha! My savior!" he relaxed further against the wall. "You were right about the window seat, by the way."

Yuuri laughed and twisted onto his side, looking out the window. "It's nice." He reached over and snagged the blanket and spread it over both of their legs. "I love rain…" he added softly.

"Oh?" he tugged the blanket a bit as he shifted.

He nodded, gaze not moving from looking out over the city. "It's so nice, it's horrible with glasses of course, but I still love it. There are less people out and the world is just quieter…I really like that."

Victor nodded without comment, just watching him watch the rain. It was nice to have a day like this, where they just sat next to each other with a drink and enjoyed each other's company with some talk here and there. Makkachin joined them now and again but the window seat wasn't even meant for two people, let alone two plus a dog. But they made it work with lots of uncomfortable angles for as long as Makkachin wanted.

He turned his gaze back out the window, Yuuri was right, it was nice, quite beautiful and quiet, much like Yuuri himself. It was also life bringing like Yuuri, and all encompassing like Yuuri. He'd heard Yuuri talk about how Victor was like snow in the spring, and he'd always thought of Yuuri as the matching sunshine, but here, in their slightly chilly home, bundled up next to each other on the window seat Yuuri insisted on (his only real request when house hunting) with tea, watching the life bringing rain…he thought that instead, Yuuri was the rain that washes away all the bad.

Yuuri came into his life like a sudden rainstorm, washing away all the sadness and melancholy that had taken over his life. Washing it out and leaving him breathless and itching for more, like a plant in a drought. All the sunlight and attention couldn't do anything to help a plant if there wasn't water there to feed it.

All the gold medals meant nothing, all the winning streaks, nothing, but Yuuri did. Yuuri came into his life and turned it around and he was forever thirsty for more.

"-itya….Vitenka!"

Victor blinked, refocusing on Yuuri who was waving a hand in front of his face. "Ah-yes Yurasha?"

"Vitya don't worry me like that!" he huffed a bit. "I'm gonna run Makkachin out now okay? So get the towel." He pulled off his glasses and handed them to him before going over to the door and grabbing the leash. "Makkachin!" he called.

Makkachin rolled over and then caught sight of Yuuri with the leash and jumped up, tripping over his paws as he ran over eagerly.

Victor watched them go out, and Yuuri just stopped for a little outside, letting the rain pour down on him. "Idiot." He laughed fondly, it was undoubtedly on purpose that he hadn't grabbed an umbrella. He watched as Makkachin started barking and jumping around him which finally made him jump away from the big splashes he was making and start walking down the street again.

He stared after them until they walked out of sight before he finished his now cold drink, and took it and Yuuri's also empty one into the kitchen before going back to the laundry room and grabbing the big towel that was Makkachin's.

He had good timing as Yuuri came home only a few minutes later, and Makkachin stood obediently for Victor as he toweled him off as Yuuri shook his head to throw water from his hair with a grin.  
Once Makkachin was….semi dry, he grabbed and handed Yuuri his glasses as Makkachin took off running around the house.

Yuuri laughed as he slipped them back on. "You have the most ridiculous dog ever. I love him."

"I love you." he replied, watching water slide down from his hairline down his nose.

Yuuri colored slightly, "What brings that on?"

"You're just stunning Yurasha."


End file.
